onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Thomas
|status =Alive |occupation = Cannery worker |species = Human |gender = Male |haircolor = Blond |eyecolor = Gray |relatives = seefamily |portrayedby = Tim Phillipps |firstappearance = The Price of Gold |latestappearance = Leaving Storybrooke }} Prince Thomas, currently known as Sean Herman, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the fourth episode of the first season and is portrayed by guest star Tim Phillipps. Prince Thomas is based on the Prince from the fairytale "Cinderella", and the Disney film Cinderella. History On Thomas' wedding day to Cinderella, the couple host the celebration with many honored guests, such as Snow White and Prince Charming. Several months later, Thomas returns home one day from a canceled hunting trip to find Cinderella packing up her things. He fears his wife is unhappy, but rejoices at the news she is pregnant. However, Cinderella is miserable and finally comes clean about deal she previously made with a powerful magic user, Rumplestiltskin, to allow her to attend the ball and win Thomas' heart. As a price, she has to give up her first-born child to Rumplestiltskin, however, Thomas vows to find some way to fix the situation. With Prince Charming's help, the seven dwarves fashion an inescapable prison for Rumplestiltskin in the mines. The Blue Fairy offers up a magical red quill dipped in squid ink, and all Cinderella must do is get Rumplestiltskin to sign a fake contract with it to paralyze him. Thomas encourages Cinderella to go through with the plan. When she succeeds, Rumplestiltskin is locked up in preparation for the journey to the prison. At the sidelines, Thomas comforts his wife while suggesting they name their child Alexandra. Suddenly, Cinderella feels a contraction; prompting Thomas to sprint to the well to get some water for her. Once there, Thomas mysteriously disappears into thin air as a result of Cinderella's unfulfilled original deal with Rumplestiltskin. }} After Sean reconciles with Ashley, Mitchell cuts off ties with his son and disinherits him. Because of this, Sean works to make ends meet for both himself, Ashley and their child by taking a job at the cannery. As Valentine's Day rolls around, he is unable to spend the day with Ashley because of work obligations. However, he makes a surprise appearance at the bar while she is hanging out with Mary Margaret and Ruby. In front of an awed audience, Sean hands Ashley a bouquet of flowers and proposes to her with a ring. She is visibly stunned into silence for several seconds until he awkwardly mentions that he needs her answer soon since there isn't much time left on his work break. In tears of happiness, she accepts and the couple head out to take a spin in Sean's truck. }} }} }} Family Mitchell Herman|MOM=Unknown}} Sean Herman|WIFE=Cinderella Ashley Boyd}} ---- Trivia |-|Character Notes= Character Notes *Prince Thomas/Sean Herman has the second longest gap between his first and second appearances with one hundred and one episodes episodes between "Skin Deep" and "The Other Shoe". **The others are Lady Tremaine, Clorinda and Tisbe being first, Stealthy being third, Gaston being fourth, and the Blind Witch being fifth. *Thomas picked out the name of his daughter, Alexandra. *Sean lives at number 431.File:104BackseatOfACar.png *Sean owns a truck. |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *An official piece of concept art refers to the second iteration of the character as "Prince Thomas".File:701ConceptArt2.jpg However, it could simply be a fill-in name rather than the character's real name. |-|Set Notes= Set Dressing *Among the numerous fairytale illustrations pinned to the wall in young Henry's room is an engravingFile:122SomethingsComing.png by the nineteenth century French artist Gustave Doré. It is from Les Contes de Perrault, an 1862 edition of the seventeenth century French author Charles Perrault's fairytales. It depicts a scene from "Cinderella", where the prince lets the titular character try on the glass slipper. *Prince Thomas' castle's coat of armsFile:603Staring.png File:603BeTogether.png is three bends sinister (bands running from the bearer's upper left corner of the shield to the lower right side). There are two different color schemes.File:603ApproachingThePrince.png Costume Notes *Prince Thomas's leather gauntlet's were made by Vancouver's Oceandrive Leather, the same company that designed several of Emma's leather jackets. |-|Other Notes= Other Notes *In Disney's Cinderella, the prince is credited as "Prince Charming", while the prince in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs is credited as "The Prince". On Once Upon a Time, the prince in Snow White's story is nicknamed Prince Charming. **This is alluded to when Cinderella asks if Prince Thomas is charming, which causes Snow White to mention that the name "Charming" is already taken by somebody else. ''Reawakened: A Once Upon a Time Tale *Sean's father's house is on Randolph Street.Beane, Odette, ''Reawakened: A Once Upon a Time Tale, New York, Hyperion, 2013, 9. 94 Appearances *Prince Thomas appears in Henry's storybook in "The Snow Queen".File:407ThomasCinderellaStorybook.png}} Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. See also *Sean's Truck References }}it:Thomas fr:Prince Thomas es:Thomas pl:Thomas de:Thomas pt:Príncipe Thomas nl:Prins Thomas Category:Enchanted Forest Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Royalty Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Season Seven Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters